


For the handbook that has everything

by Nervous_Squid



Series: The Galaxy Garrison's Instructors Handbook [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Office Romance, Pickup Lines, snippet into their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervous_Squid/pseuds/Nervous_Squid
Summary: Five years later, Lance and Pidge are instructors at galaxy garrison, and they find that policy on flirting with your colleague is not included in the Instructor’s handbook.





	For the handbook that has everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is just a look into their one of millions of possible futures. I really wanted to right one that was more romance than platonic so hopefully I'm getting there.

“Good morning Cadets” Lance announced, eyes scanning the new cadets gathered around the simulator pod, “Congratulations on making it this far into the Astro-explorer programme” 

He received a jumbled murmur of ‘Good Morning, Commander’ and ‘thank you’ with a few gasps mixed in. He couldn’t help but smile proudly as he noticed the recognition flash across several faces. They had seven teams this year, pilots, engineers and communication officers, all chosen to train for future garrison missions. He recognized most of the cadets by name, his students coming from all around the universe, all of them fresh out of initial garrison training.

“Alright Cadets” he said, his tone urging the students to straighten up, “Why are we here this morning?”

“To complete the simulator mission, sir” a cadet from Olkarion replied automatically.

“Close, Cadet Kola” he said, “You’re here to complete the simulator mission as a team. You need to learn how to work with your teammates to complete your mission. So, before we begin, any questions?”

It took a tick until a hand shot up from the crowd, Lance smiled, signaling the cadet to speak.

“Sir,” the cadet began, “why was your armor blue if you piloted the red lion?”

“I looked much better in blue, cadet, thank you for asking,” Lance said, smirking as the rest of his students chuckled, “Any questions actually related to the simulator training?” 

“Is it true that they used to called you the tailor?” a voice called out.

He recognized the voice immediately, but it was the awe on his students’ faces that confirmed his guess. 

“That’s irrelevant to the simulator training, Commander Holt” he said, pointedly glaring at the familiar figure making her way towards them.

“This is no time to be modest, Commander McClain” Pidge said, smirking at him, “I’m sure the students would love to hear-”

“Alright,” Lance said quickly, snapping his class back to attention, “We’re burning daylight, alpha team you’re up first, beta team be on standby”

The first team immediately settled into position while the rest of the cadets flocked around the screens to watch their progress. Lance waited for the familiar hum of the simulator to begin before turning to their visitor. 

“I thought we agreed never to speak about that incident,” Lance grumbled, glancing towards his students to make sure they couldn’t hear him.

“It would be a great lesson for them” Pidge said, grinning at Lance’s discomfort, “It’s our job as instructors to prepare them for the difficulties of space-exploration”

“Yes, I know” Lance said, disgruntled, “I read the handbook”

“You’re doing a good job with them” she said honestly, smiling at him fondly. 

“Thank you” Lance said, warmth settling comfortably around his chest, “I’ve been going for the caring but still super-cool teacher approach, it seems to be working”

“You make it so difficult to compliment you” Pidge said, her face impassive.

“You know Pidge, I have to admit” Lance said, gazing off dreamily into the middle distance, “It’s not easy being both an iconic intergalactic hero and an awe-inspiring teacher- Ouch!”

Pidge had landed a swift hit to the back of Lance’s head, smiling to herself while Lance muttered curses under his breath. 

“Why are you down here anyway?” Lance groaned, nursing his head.

“I wanted to observe how the new simulator was running” Pidge said, watching the excited buzz of the students. 

“It’s running much better without the remains of Hunk’s vomit clogging up the gears” Lance said, a smile tugging at his lips at the old memory, “Although, I kind of miss the old one, we had a lot of fun in there”

“You mean when the three of us were failing so badly that Iverson was threatening to kick us out of the Garrison altogether?” Pidge deadpanned, looking at Lance skeptically.

“Ok, so there was that little detail,” Lance admitted, rolling his eyes, “but other than that, it was great”

Pidge could only scoff, turning her attention to Alpha team that had just finished their run, already looking mentally exhausted, “How are the teams looking this year?”

“They’re looking pretty good” Lance said, the pride shining in his eyes, “It helps that there aren’t any cadets pretending to be male because they were previously banned from Garrison premises”

“That was one time,” Pidge huffed, “And it was Iverson’s fault for trying to cover up secrets about Kerberos” 

“I still can’t believe I didn’t realize you were a girl” Lance sighed, the memories flooding back to him, “how did you shower back then? How were you able to use the bathroom?”

“Lance, you don’t want to know” Pidge said.

“In hindsight, I’m glad I thought you were a boy” Lance said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“Thanks, Lance” Pidge said, biting the inside of her cheeks, “That’s exactly what I want to hear on a Monday morning” 

“If I knew you were a girl, I probably would’ve flirted with you the whole time” he admitted, an irritatingly familiar heat sneaking up his neck.

“Well, that was a bullet dodged,” Pidge said, an uncomfortable feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach, “I barely survived hearing your pickup lines at all”

“Hey, my pickup lines were awesome,” Lance said, “You would have fallen for them, no problem.

“Lance” Pidge said, looking at him with a mixture of bemusement and concern, “No one falls for your pickup lines”

“Some of them eventually worked on Allura” Lance said indignantly.

“Please don’t insult Allura’s intelligence, Lance” Pidge said, stifling a laugh, “That’s just crossing the line”

Their attention was turned back to the students as the simulator doors cracked open, a hissing noise fizzling through as the team inside disembarked, allowing the next team to settle in. Pidge made a mental note to fix the pressure systems in those pods next week, after she finished work on the Atlas’ new cooling turbines. 

“That’s weird” Lance said, looking around the room.

“What’s weird?” Pidge said, her eyes searching the room for anything strange.  
“I could’ve sworn it was here a second ago,” Lance said, clutching at his chest.

“Did you lose something?” Pidge said.

“My heart Pidge,” Lance said, grinning widely at her, “You’ve stolen it”

“I didn’t hit you that hard, did I?” Pidge said, inspecting him for any visible signs of brain damage. 

“I was feeling a little off earlier,” Lance said, struggling to keep the grin off of his face, “but seeing you has turned me on”

“Maybe hitting you harder will fix this,” Pidge muttered to herself, an acute discomfort rolling through her.

“You’re looking kind of tired, Pidge,” Lance said.

“I’m tired of whatever this is,” Pidge retorted.

“It must be because you keep running through my mind” Lance said, forcing his voice lower. 

“That was terrible” Pidge said.

“Does that mean the first two were good?” Lance said, laughing at her horrified expression. 

“It was all terrible,” Pidge said, looking him directly in the eyes, “All of it”

“Really?” Lance said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow “I thought it worked for a second there”

“Pickup lines aren’t going to work on me,” Pidge said, successfully shrugging away her discomfort.

“Fair enough” Lance said, a warm blush starting to dust his cheeks, “Then how about dinner and a movie?” 

Pidge was sure her heart skipped a beat. She’ll need to get that checked out. 

“It depends,” Pidge coughed out avoiding his warm gaze, “What movie is it?”

“How do some classic comic book movies sound?” he said. 

“That could work,” Pidge said, meeting his gaze. She could feel something warm engulfing her insides after seeing the way he looked at her. She’d need to make an appointment with the cardiologist sometime next week. 

“Are we clear that this is…” Lance said, smiling back at her, “A date?”

“Is this a non-platonic date?” Pidge asks, her cheeks glowing.

“I think we’ve been very non-platonic for a while now,” Lance sighed, watching the way her lips moved closely.

“You still have students to teach,” Pidge said, in an attempt to remind them both. 

“I could just dismiss them,” Lance whispered.

“You don’t have grounds to dismiss them,” Pidge countered.

“Wanting to kiss your fellow instructor should be sufficient grounds for dismissing a class” Lance said, swallowing the lump in his throat, “I’m sure it’s in the handbook somewhere”

“Well, are you going to dismiss them yet?” Pidge said, “We don’t have all day”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s done. I wanted to make this longer but that’s all I could think of for this scenario. 
> 
> I’ll be honest I wanted this to end with Pidge using a pick up line on Lance but I just couldn’t figure out a way to accurately portray a pick up line delivered by Pidge.  
> I just don’t have the skills.  
> So we get this instead.
> 
> Again thanks for making it this far.


End file.
